


Candy

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 8: Candy Cane<br/>Carmilla waxes eloquent over candy cane flavours. Laura is perplexed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

"Laura?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened to peppermint candy canes?"  
"What?"  
"Peppermint candy canes. It used to be the tradition for candy canes to be made in peppermint flavour. But now they're dozens of different flavours and it practically happened overnight. What's with that?"  
"Carm..."  
"You can get strawberry flavoured ones. And blueberry. And bacon. Why are there bacon ones? Wouldn't that be disgusting?"  
"Carm."  
"Cookies and cream doesn't sound too bad though. Ooh, and strawberry and champagne."  
"CARM."  
Carmilla looked up at Laura, a lazy smile gracing her lips as she twirled a candy cane between her fingers. "Yeah, babe?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm always okay with you, love."  
Laura blushed slightly. "Flattery won't get you off the hook. You're a little, um, spaced out."  
"I'm just in a good mood."  
"You actually sound like you're high... wait a second. Do you smell anything? Like, anything unusual?"  
"Well... there's this awesome smell coming from my pillow..."  
"Let me see that." Laura tugged Carmilla's pillow from under her head, and took off the cover. She shook it, and out fell a tiny bag full of what looked to be some sort of herb. Laura quickly realised what it was. Catnip. Which, Laura assumed, explained Carmilla's sudden infatuation with candy cane flavours.  
"How did this get in here"  
Carmilla looked lazily at the bag. "No idea. Is that catnip?"  
"It would appear so."  
"Oh. That's what smelt so good?"  
"Apparentl-"  
Laura was cut off by the door opening, to reveal a very amused Lafontaine. "Did it work?"  
Laura raised her eyebrow at them, raising the bag of catnip. "Did you put that there?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if it would work on Carmilla while she's out of cat form. Did it?"  
"Just ask her about candy canes, you'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4:16am so I'm sorry if this reads weirdly  
> I don't know what is happening anymore


End file.
